


when our time is up, we'll be ashamed (or proud)

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crying, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Men Crying, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Valkyrie is so done with this shit, didn't even know that was a tag, everyone's kind of a mess, getting drunk to deal with emotional issues is not a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: Loki's had a very stressful few weeks since Thor justhadto come back to Asgard. What better way to cope than finding the bar and drinking heavily?(This, it turns out, was not a wise decision.)





	when our time is up, we'll be ashamed (or proud)

**Author's Note:**

> So...how about that Infinity War trailer?
> 
> I was going to wait to post this until later, but currently the fandom appears to be in a state of [panicked screaming] so I decided what was needed was...uh, Loki crying alone with copious amounts of alcohol? Or something. This fic brought to you mostly by [gaslightgallows](http://gaslightgallows.tumblr.com) and overanalysis of gifsets. Don't even worry about it. 
> 
> With copious thanks to my patient [beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com), who has only had to put me to bed drunk and crying once, but was very patient about it.

Thor’s second coronation was a far cry indeed from the first one. 

Significantly more somber, for one thing. And Loki still wasn’t sure he should’ve been there at all. He hadn’t been sure, all the way from the room he’d claimed to the bridge, even as he walked up to stand beside Thor’s chair-throne, careful to stand to his right where Thor could see him coming. One eye on the Hulk, watching for any sign that he was about to try to attack him; the other on Thor, watching for any sign that his presence would be unwelcome. If he’d had a third eye, he would have kept it on Valkyrie. 

Any one of them could strike him down with ease, should they decide he was unwelcome. 

They didn’t. He saw the Hulk’s enormous hands curl into fists and braced himself, moving slowly; saw the slight turn of Thor’s head that said he’d noticed Loki’s approach. The Hulk did not attack, and Thor did not denounce him. Still, he could feel eyes on him, cold and hostile.

Or maybe he was imagining that. It was hard to say. Thor had always said he assumed people disliked him when they didn’t; Frigga had said the same, though more kindly. Loki thought it was better to assume someone disliked you than the reverse - at least that way, the surprises were pleasant. 

Given that _most_ of the surprises in his life lately (and, to be entirely honest, in general) had been _un_ pleasant, that would be a nice change. But he wasn’t going to count on it. _Keep your guard up. Keep your wits about you. Be ready._

Norns, he was exhausted. It had been a very, _very_ long three weeks. 

He needed a drink.

This was a Sakaaran ship: he was fairly sure he could find one.

* * *

He did better than finding a drink. He found a whole bar. 

Loki started with what looked vaguely familiar and went from there. One thing he _could_ say for Sakaar was that it had a fairly comprehensive collection of alcohols, and this ship was no exception. He made it through a bottle of Pluvian brandy and a half bottle of Xandar’s Finest (though if this was their finest, Loki did not want to taste their worst) before Valkyrie showed up.

She stood in the doorway and looked at him with her arms crossed. “Don’t worry,” Loki said. “I left plenty for you.” 

“That’s a relief,” she said, bone dry. 

“I’m sure it is,” Loki said. His voice slurred slightly and he tried to clarify it, speaking slowly and distinctly. He knew he was drunk. That was rather the point. That didn’t mean he was delighted to have witnesses. “Why are you here?” 

“Same reason you are. Getting a drink. Battling the Goddess of Death is thirsty work.”

“Go get drunk somewhere else,” Loki said. 

“Like where? You’re sitting on all the alcohol.” She eyed him, and the bar. “And drinking a lot of it. Shit, Lackey. How much have you _had?_ ” 

“Not enough,” Loki said. “I’m still thinking too much about the fact that I’ve fucked up every relationship I’ve ever had.” Valkyrie just stared at him, so he added, “admittedly, it wasn’t a very long list, but I don’t know that that makes it better.”

“Lackey,” Valkyrie said.

“On top of that,” Loki said, “my father is dead and my home is burnt to a crisp, and I hated both of them sometimes but I’m still _upset_ about it, and I would rather not be upset. The alcohol was supposed to help, but I don’t think it is.” 

“ _Lackey,_ ” Valkyrie said. 

“And on top of _that,_ I spent the last two weeks bending over for the entertainment of a mad immortal,” Loki said. “So there’s rather a _lot_ I would prefer to be not thinking about.” 

He stopped. Valkyrie was staring at him like he’d gone mad; Loki took another swallow from the half-full glass in front of him. 

“Sit down,” he said. “Have a drink. I thought that was what you were here for.” 

“I might have changed my mind,” she said. 

“Given the company? Understandable.” Loki smiled at her. “I can’t imagine you feel terribly well-disposed toward me, all things considered. I would probably rather not be in my company at the moment, were such a thing possible.” 

“Uh...huh,” Valkyrie said slowly. She was eyeing the bottles he’d left on the bar. 

“Those are empty,” he told her. 

“How long have you been down here?” 

“Um,” Loki said. He considered that, then shrugged. “I’m not actually sure. That seems like a good sign, I suppose. On the whole - ‘trying to drink myself into oblivion’ front.”

“I’d say you’re making pretty good progress, yeah.” Valkyrie did not sound impressed. Loki attempted a sitting bow anyway, and almost fell off the stool. He caught himself on the bar, teetering on an ugly edge for a moment ( _what if you did fall, cracked your head open on the deck, it’d be a shortcut to what you’re chasing_ ) before he yanked himself back. He shook his head like he could shake the thought away. 

“So are you going to stay or are you going to go?” Loki asked, because Valkyrie was giving him that strange look again, and he didn’t like it. It made him feel...twitchy, nervous. Probably she was trying to decide if now was a good time for delayed revenge.

Loki should probably feel nervous about that. He didn’t, really. 

“You should really make up your mind,” Loki said, when she didn’t answer. “That’s the worst part, you know. The - not knowing. Sometimes I do things just so I _will_ know.”

“Norns, you’re drunk,” Valkyrie said. 

“Correct,” Loki said. “Well deduced. You’re so _very_ observant, Last-of-the-Valkyrior.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You being drunk won’t stop me from punching you.”

“I didn’t think it would,” Loki said. “I was almost expecting it. At least it would be _distracting._ ”

“Are you _trying_ to get me to punch you?” Valkyrie sounded offended by that. Probably she thought he was trying to manipulate her. Which he _was,_ but…

No, there really was no _but_ , was there.

“When I am - like _this,_ drunk enough for the walls to start falling apart but not enough to pass out - it’s like everything is happening all at once. Everything is...all the thoughts I’ve ever wished I didn’t have boiling up from where they were safely locked away. Usually I’m better at calculating how to bypass that point, but Sakaaran alcohol is...peculiar. And so here I am, as you’ve found me, one raw and open wound. A simple brawl is better than psychological warfare conducted on oneself by oneself.”

Silence. 

“If that makes sense,” Loki said. “I recognize it may not. I’m a bit…” He made a gesture to indicate what should be obvious. 

“Crazy?” Valkyrie asked, her eyebrows halfway up her forehead.

Loki cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. “Yes,” he said. “That too.”

Valkyrie rubbed her forehead. “You’re going to hate yourself for spilling your guts to me tomorrow,” she muttered. Loki laughed weakly and tossed back the rest of his glass. 

“I hate myself for it now,” he said. “But who else am I going to - _spill my guts_ to? I don’t have friends. On this ship - or, honestly, in general. Which is my fault, mostly, like I said. The only people I know are the Hulk, who would snap my spine in a half second if I so much as blink at him wrong, Heimdall, with whom I’ve never been friends and seldom been friendly, and you.”

“And Thor,” Valkyrie said. “You could definitely be doing this on Thor instead.” 

“No,” Loki said. “No, I could not. I’m not-” Loki hiccuped, and realized that he was crying. That should shame him. All he could muster was a kind of resigned acceptance. “We don’t have that kind of relationship anymore. He doesn’t think - I’m not going to _burden_ him.” 

“So instead you’re going to burden me,” Valkyrie said. Loki turned his head to look at her, calling up a smile. 

“You came down here,” he said. “I was having - a perfectly good time being drunk all by myself.” 

“You’re pathetic,” Valkyrie said. 

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “Absolutely. Definitely. That is a defining trait of mine, I think.” 

“You’re a joy to listen to,” Valkyrie said. “Norns. Someone should put you out of your misery.” 

“Are you volunteering?” Loki asked. He reached for the bottle and frowned to find it empty. Getting to his feet, he stumbled around the bar and cracked open another bottle of something without bothering to look at the label. 

“Maybe I’ll just punch you out and throw you in a cold shower,” Valkyrie said. 

“Please do,” Loki said. Silence. Loki raised his head and smiled at her. Her face looked oddly blurry.

“I’m not-” She shook her head and grimaced. “I’m not going to punch you. I’m not going to...come on. Sit down before you fall over and crack your skull.” 

Loki looked around. “Sit down where?” 

Valkyrie just looked at him, her lips twisting, and then stalked forward and came around the bar, grabbing his arm. Loki pulled quickly away, alarmed. “Don’t hurt me!”

She drew back, something hurt flashing across her face. “I’m not going to,” she said, and then, “you _just_ said-”

“I don’t know,” Loki said. He took another step back from her and sank down on the floor, back against the wall. “I don’t _know._ Leave me alone.” 

“Shit,” Valkyrie said. She looked over her shoulder. “ _Shit._ This is not - I’m just going to go get Thor.”

“No,” Loki said immediately. “Don’t. Don’t _do_ that, I don’t want him here.”

“You don’t want _me_ here.” 

“Both of those things can be true,” Loki said. “Pass me that bottle.”

“You know, remarkably enough, I _don’t_ think I’m going to do that.” Valkyrie hadn’t moved yet, still standing there looking down at him. He stared back at her. “You are a _mess,_ Lackey.” 

He smiled at her. “You noticed.”

“Yeah, I did,” she said, not quite a growl. “It’s pretty hard to _miss._ ”

“And here I thought I was subtle.” Loki closed his eyes. He could feel her staring at him. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Nobody does. Your brother certainly doesn’t.” 

Loki scoffed. “Of course he does. Thor’s going to be a great king. He’s a born leader.” 

“Being a born leader doesn’t mean being a good one.” 

Loki opened one eye and scowled at her. “I don’t think _you_ get to criticize Thor. That’s _my_ job.” She raised her eyebrows, and Loki frowned more deeply. “It makes sense.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I’m serious,” Loki said. “I don’t know. I barely know who I _am._ I’m not a king. I’m - probably - not a monster. I’m sort of Thor’s brother, but I’m not sure I am, really. I’m Asgard’s savior. I’m Asgard’s destroyer. And I am very, _very_ tired. And scared. I am going to fuck it up. That’s what I _do._ ”

He fell silent, breathing hard. His throat and nose burned. “Pathetic, isn’t it,” he said, after several moments of silence. He heard Valkyrie exhale loudly. 

“Yeah,” she said. “A little. But then I’m not sure I can talk about pathetic, considering.” 

“Considering the millennia of drunken debauchery,” Loki said, intending to goad her. She just looked tired. 

“Something like that.” She drummed her fingers against the bar. “So. You just going to stay here until you sober up?” 

“I hadn’t planned that far ahead.” His inhale came out as a weak, miserable sort of hiccup. “I really thought you would have left by now.” 

“I like to be unpredictable.” She walked toward him and Loki tensed, looking up at her, but she just sat down next to him. “Don’t look at me like that,” she said. Loki looked quickly away. “I’m not being...I just don’t want you to pass out and choke on your own vomit.”

_That’d be fine,_ Loki thought briefly, but that was melodramatic even for him. “Kind of you,” he said. “Too kind, probably. You’re all going to regret this.” 

“Regret what?” 

“Letting me stay here.” Loki let his head thunk hard back against the bar. “I don’t know how to do this anymore.” 

“You aren’t actually making any sense,” Valkyrie said.

“No,” Loki said, “I suppose I’m not.” He brought his head forward and let it thunk back again, and then again, feeling like he was going to start crying again. The third time, a hand caught him before his skull connected. 

“Hey,” Valkyrie said. “Stop that.” 

“Why?” Loki asked. 

“Because...shit, I don’t know. Because. I don’t like it.” 

“Oh.” That was...a difficult answer to counter. And it was hard to think. He was just...miserable, and tired, and - yes, crying again.

Valkyrie groaned. “All right,” she said. “All right, your highness. Let’s...get you to a bed. Somewhere. You can sleep this off and regret it in the morning. Or forget it. Honestly, I really hope you forget it.”

“You never forget when you want to,” Loki said. “It’s...some sort of rule.”

“You know, you’re not actually wrong about that.” Valkyrie lifted his right arm and put it around her shoulders. “All right. Up.”

Loki stayed where he was. “Why?” 

“You like that question, don’t you?” Valkyrie sighed. “Because you’re making me sad. I don’t like it. You’re ruining the ambience.” 

Loki tried to withdraw his arm. “I can...make it back.”

“Liar,” Valkyrie said. “You’re going to fall on your face before you take five steps. Now come on. _Up._ ”

Loki let her drag him to his feet, trying to get his own legs under him without much success. He grabbed onto the bar and swayed; she grunted, catching his weight awkwardly and cursing under her breath. “Norns,” she muttered. “For a beanstalk you’re _heavy._ ”

“Should I be offended?” Loki asked. His stomach lurched and he swallowed hard, willing it to steady. 

“No.”

“Oh,” Loki said. “Good.” He heaved a sigh. “Do you hate me?” 

“I hardly know you,” she said. “Work with me here, Loki. Walk.” 

He tried. One foot in front of the other. “I’m sorry,” he said. “About...bringing back your memories. It’s a nasty piece of work.” He contemplated that, then adjusted, “of course, _I’m_ a nasty piece of work, so…”

“Can’t you shut up for five minutes?” Valkyrie said, her voice tight. “You’re reminding me of a good reason I should just let you fall on your face.” 

“All right,” Loki said. “That’s fair.” 

Valkyrie huffed again. “For _fuck’s_ sake. All right, you’re sorry. Apology accepted. Can we move on?” 

“Who was she?” Loki asked. “The woman who saved you?”

“No one you need to know anything about,” Valkyrie said. 

“Was she your lover?”

He realized belatedly when Valkyrie came to a halt that if there was one swift way to earn himself not just a quick drop to the floor - which was beginning to feel inevitable - but probably also a knee to the balls, he’d just found it. But she just muttered something under her breath, shifted her grip, and threw him over her shoulder. Loki yelped in surprise, the room spinning. His stomach lurched into his throat and he swallowed so he didn’t eject his stomach contents on her leather armor. 

“Don’t squirm,” she said flatly. Loki stopped squirming and went limp, then scowled when he realized he’d obeyed her. But any rancor faded quickly.

“I could return the favor,” he offered. “Or - not _favor._ Offer you revenge. You could force me to...experience the same thing.”

“Why would I want that?” Valkyrie asked. 

“I don’t know,” Loki said, then paused and said, “because it would hurt me. And that would probably be satisfying.”

“You know,” Valkyrie said after a few beats of silence, “a couple hours ago I might’ve taken you up on that offer.”

Loki blinked. “What changed your mind?” 

“You’re miserable enough without me doing anything.” Valkyrie just sounded tired. “It takes all the satisfaction out of it.” 

“Oh.” Loki turned that over in his mind. “Sorry.” He swallowed again, then said, “I think I - I think I need to vomit.”

“Shit,” Valkyrie said, and hastily shuffled him off her shoulder. He dropped heavily onto his hands and knees and threw up a mix of bile and alcohol on the floor. When it was over, he stayed where he was, shaking a little. 

Valkyrie knelt down next to him and put her hand on his back, strangely reassuring. “Better?” She said. Loki shook his head, and she made a little “mm” noise. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t actually help, does it? Come on, you’re going to make yourself sick again.” 

“Why are you helping me?” Loki asked. His voice sounded wobbly and wet. 

“You say you don’t belong here,” she said, after a long silence. “At least you’ve got your brother. Everyone I knew is dead. If anyone doesn’t belong here, it’s me.”

“You’re a legendary warrior,” Loki said blurrily, letting her pull him back to his feet. 

“Yeah,” she said heavily. “Exactly.” He glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head. “Come on, your highness. Let’s get you horizontal and deal with the emotional bullshit later.”

“Or never,” Loki mumbled. 

“Or never,” she agreed. Loki leaned into her, his head drooping on her shoulder. 

They stumbled - _he_ stumbled, and she compensated - back to...a room. Loki didn’t think it was his, but he didn’t object. He collapsed onto the bed, head spinning when he closed his eyes. “I’m so tired,” he said. 

“I bet,” Valkyrie said. 

“I’ve barely slept in _weeks,_ ” Loki said. 

“Probably about time, then.” Valkyrie sounded tired, too. Loki swallowed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“Do you ever apologize this much when you’re sober?” 

“No,” Loki said after a moment. “Almost never.”

“Good to know, I guess.” He opened one eye to look at her, and she shook her head. “Go to sleep, Loki. There’ll be a basin by the bed when you wake up. 

Loki turned so his face was mostly buried in the pillow. “Thank you,” he mumbled, curling up. Maybe things would seem better when he woke up. Or at least less hopeless, and this would all seem like some absurd exercise in self pity. Which it was. But acknowledging that just made him feel worse.

_You’ll laugh about this someday,_ Loki told himself, but it didn’t feel very honest. 

“You’re welcome,” Valkyrie said. Drifting off, Loki thought he might have heard her say, “sleep well, Loki,” but he might have imagined it. 

* * *

Loki woke up with his mouth dry and his head pounding. He groaned, rolling over to press his face into the pillow. There were tiny hammers banging against the inside of his skull.

He couldn’t even remember making it back to his room. The most recent memory he could call up was...Valkyrie had been there. They’d been talking.

Oh, Norns. Had he...had they…

“Are you awake?” 

Loki just groaned in response, not daring to try to open his eyes. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” She sounded brusque, but not exactly annoyed. “At least, that’s the first sign of life you’ve shown since you passed out.”

Passed out. And the gap in his memories. He hadn’t been that drunk since…

No, scratch that. He’d been that drunk the first night on Sakaar, and woken up in the Grandmaster’s bed along with four others, including the Grandmaster. This was better. 

“I’m awake,” he mumbled. “And regretting it.” 

“I’m guessing you’re regretting a lot of things right now.” She almost sounded amused. Loki scowled into the pillow. She paused, and more quietly said, “how much do you remember?”

“It’s...blurry.” Loki turned his head very slightly, drew a breath and steeled himself. “Did we…”

“You should be so lucky,” Valkyrie interrupted. “Besides, turns out you’re not a horny drunk.” 

Oh, Loki thought. Yes. The reason he _avoided_ getting too drunk most of the time, and now that he thought about it he could vaguely remember babbling and weeping and…

If he pressed his face hard enough into the pillow, maybe he would suffocate. That might be better than dying of acute embarrassment. He tried to remember what he might have said, how many humiliating things he’d told her.

“Coming back to you, is it?” Valkyrie said. She actually sounded...sympathetic. 

“Unfortunately,” Loki mumbled, after a moment of considering denying it. That wasn’t going to do any good, not now. He braced himself for the scathing commentary, the mockery. He might not remember exactly what he’d said, but he was certain it’d contained plenty of ammunition. 

_Stupid,_ he thought miserably. 

“You should drink some water,” she said after a pause. Loki turned his head and made himself squint at her, even if the light felt like needles stabbing into his brain. “What?” She said defensively. “It’s just water. And the sooner you’re on your feet, the sooner you’ll be out of my room and taking up my bed.”

Her bed. So this wasn’t his room after all. Which suggested…

“Have you been here all night?” Loki said.

“Someone had to make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit. Thor would cry.” 

Loki was, absurdly, touched. “You’re too kind,” he said dryly, but meant it. Not just for watching over him, or offering water, or dragging him back to her own room - he doubted he’d been much help. Whatever he might have said to her...it didn’t seem she was going to bring it up. 

“Free advice,” she said. “I’d avoid the bar. Alcohol doesn’t seem to do you any favors.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Loki said. Perfect silence. 

“I can handle it,” she said, voice noticeably cooler. Loki winced, and left it alone. 

“I would appreciate,” he said slowly, “if you didn’t tell Thor about this.”

“I won’t.” She sounded tired again. _What did I say?_ Loki half wanted to ask, and half was certain he didn’t want to know. 

“You know,” she said, after another lengthy pause, “you’re not the worst.”

Loki huffed weakly. “High praise.”

“Not even in the worst five,” Valkyrie said.

“Goodness, what did I say?” Loki said, meaning it as a joke. 

“A lot,” Valkyrie said. “Turns out you’re a talkative drunk.” Loki winced again. _Talkative and maudlin._

“Thank you,” he said eventually. “I think.” 

“Welcome.” She shifted. “Right. Water.”

“Wouldn’t go amiss,” Loki said politely. He opened his eyes to slits when he heard her move away, watching her back.

“Stop staring at my ass,” she said, and Loki jerked his eyes away quickly, then regretted moving his head too fast. 

“I’m not-”

“Just fucking with you.” She came back over, shoving a flask in his hands. “Drink that.” 

Loki took it, pushing himself up on one elbow and taking cautious sips. He felt disgusting, sweaty and nauseated. The water helped, a little. 

Someone knocked loudly on the door and Loki froze. Valkyrie cast him a look, then walked over and opened it.

“Val,” said Thor’s voice, tight and worried. “Have you seen Loki?”

Loki felt his lips twist. So much for not telling Thor. _Assuming I ran away already?_ “I’m right here,” he said. “Valkyrie kindly lent me her bed after I drank myself into a stupor.” He pushed himself stubbornly up to sitting, trying to ignore how the hammers in his skull pounded against the back of his eyes. 

“And you didn’t invite me?” There was something strange about Thor’s expression. Almost tentative. Maybe it was just the new eyepatch; Loki wondered how long it would take him to get used to that.

“I didn’t invite anyone,” Loki said. “This was a solitary enterprise.” 

“You look wretched,” Thor said, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you all right?” 

Oddly enough, the question smoothed some jagged edge in Loki’s chest. He summoned a crooked smile. “Just hungover. I have only myself to blame for that.” He paused, and added, “it’s a good thing Valkyrie came along, or I would probably be passed out in the bar being an utter embarrassment to His newly-crowned Majesty.”

Thor’s lips twitched, though he still seemed less amused than worried. There was an odd squirming in Loki’s stomach, and the strangest stinging in his eyes.

“As it happens,” Thor said. “I was looking for both of you. I am calling a meeting to try to figure out some logistics. I would like you to be there. Though if you don’t feel up to it, Loki, perhaps it should be deferred until later today…”

“No,” Loki said quickly. “No, absolutely not. Give me - fifteen minutes and I’ll be there.”

“Valkyrie?” Thor asked.

“I’m not a planner,” she said. “I prefer to improvise.” 

“I’d still like you to be there,” Thor said firmly. She made a face, but shrugged. 

“As Your Majesty commands.”

He made a face back at her, and then glanced at Loki, that worry flickering through his remaining eye before he just nodded. 

“In fifteen minutes, then,” he said, and left, though he seemed slightly reluctant. Loki looked at Valkyrie. 

“Better watch out,” she said. “If you’re not careful he’s going to shove some kind of home-brewed hangover remedy down your throat and hover until you stop looking like a wilted flower.” 

Loki felt himself flush and rubbed his aching head. And yet part of him was pleased. 

He remembered something, abruptly. _If anyone doesn’t belong here, it’s me._

“That team name,” Loki said. “ _The Revengers._ ” Valkyrie wrinkled her nose, and Loki half smiled. “I know. But it’s...based on another. A group of friends of Thor’s. And...the Hulk. They didn’t exactly fit together to begin with.”

Valkyrie shot him a look of what seemed to be genuine surprise before quickly returning to sardonic nonchalance. “Are you trying to give me a pep talk?”

“Just a thought.” Loki retreated back to the bed, because he was starting to feel like he was going to throw up, and he really didn’t want to. Valkyrie looked him over and shook her head. 

“Maybe not even in the top ten worst,” she said. Loki smiled crookedly. 

“I’m doing better already,” he said.

“See if you can’t keep the trend going,” she said, but with the faintest trace of a smile. 


End file.
